passing between two worlds One-shot
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: a alternate universe story. Instead of just accepting that the other Wybie was probably gonna die Coraline hurries to her friends rescue. but will she be back in time to save him?


Passing between the worlds.

Coraline flinched as two strong arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her threw the mirror into the hallway. Thinking it was the beldum Coreline used all her strength to flip her attacker over her shoulder and against the walls before she pulled off the chicken mask, looking up shocked when she saw who it was.

_**"WYBIE" **_ Coraline called shocked, seeing it was her friend from the other world. Scared the other wybie held his hands before his face, and when coraline lowers his hands by placing her own hands on his she saw why he had been so scared: The other wybie's mouth was held in a terrible smirk by two lines in the corner of his mouth.

_"this must be what the other father meant with "he pulled a loooong face…. And mother didn't liked it" _Coraline thought as she looked at her friend with a sad look.

"did _**SHE **_do this to you?" Coraline asked with a sad look. making the other wybie nod slightly in return to confirm this. Moved by the other wybie's pain coraline gently grabbed the ends off the lines and pulled them until the other wybie was able to stop smiling.

"so, that must feel a lot…" Coranline started, but stopped when other wybie's shushed her before motioning her to follow him towards the other mothers room were the only exit into the real world, toppling the beedle formed closet that stood before the entrance, which fell on the floor with a loud "_**thud" **_sound.

"_**CORALINE!" **_the other mother called from upstairs, making Coraline look at the other wybie with a nervous look before she pulled the door open with all her might and got in while pulling the other wybie along.

"come on!" Coraline called as she tried to pull her friend along, who stayed were he was with a sad look on his face "she'll hurt you again!"

The other wybie looked at her with a sad look as he shook his head before he pulled off his glove and blew against his hand, which immidiaitly dissapeared, which made coraline look at him with a horrefied look. Understanding what he meant without words… if her friend were to come with her to her world he would turn into sawdust…

"there has to be a way to make you able to come with me… I am not leaving you behind!" Coreline stated firmly as she took wybie's good hand in her own and looked at him with a smile on her face. "buttons or not… your my friend…. And friends don't leave friends behind…"

Touched by this emotion the other wybie smiled at her and scooped closer before softly embracing her after which he quickly pushes her into the tunnel before hiding to avoid the other mother would see him.

"well, well as it seems you've got a problem on your hands…" A voice called from behind coraline, making the blue haired girl jump a little only to sight in relieve when she realized it was just cat coming in to check on things.

"Y…yes…. Other whybie can't pass into the real world with me… Yet he is a good friend and the other mother hurt him already… so I want him to come with me…" coreline explained, hoping with all her hearth the other mother couldn't hear them. "so…. I need to find a way to help him escape…"

"to find a solution to your problem you first need to _**know **_ the problem…. Do you _**know **_why the other wybie can't leave the other realm?" Cat asked as the two off them crawled threw the long tunnel towards the real world a little to avoid the other mother would hear their conversation.

"No… " coraline stated before she looked at cat with a sideways glance. "do you?"

"she sews and stiches them together with a firm hand and a mothers care… finishing everyone off her creations off with the spooky button eyes..." cat told with a stern look

"making them able to walk and talk if the other mother wants them to but only as long... as _**SHE **_is in charge off them..."

"So if i switch the buttons that make him only able to listen to the other mother for buttons from our world... he'll be able to cross over to our world" coraline smirked.

"Indeed.. but you'll have to hurry up! The other mother will erase him if you don't" cat stated, heading threw the door into the real world first, shortly followed by coraline, who bolts the door closed before she hurried to the room all the unpacked boxes were stored, ignoring everything else around her she went _**straight **_in the box were she knee het mom had a small mending box for emergencies.

_"Thankfully we learned to mend at my old school" _rang threw the blue haired girls head as she picked out two shining green buttons, that reminded her a little off the real wybie's eyes, as well as some green thread... before crawling back in the tunnel were cat was already waiting for her.

"You _**know **_she probably set a _**trap **_for you right?" Cat asked, trailing out before her back to the other world.

"Probably... but i promised the other wybie i would come back..." coraline stated with a stern face. "And i _**never **_break a promise"

"Maybe... she doesn't even has to _**know **_you have been there.. " cat smirked. "You can take the other wybie in the portal as soon as the spooky button eyes are removed"

"Can you get the other wybie to the portal?" Coraline asked the cat with a small smile. The cat looked up and simplie nodded before he slipped threw the half opened door into the other world...

_**Other wybie's POV **_

After i was sure coraline was out off the portal i opened the door to the other world again a little then hide.. just in time as the other mother arrived in the room. One look on the half opened door told her enough and she dissapeared again with a scream that made my ears ring for a few minutes after she had left.

_" i hope coraline is okay... the other mother can be really nasty when she is mad" _these throught rang throught my head while i waited for the other mother to be far away enough for me to sneak outside then wait for coraline to come back... even do i secretly hoped she would lock the door... burn the evil key to hell and forget all about me... she would be better off that way...

_"Unfortunatly she made a promise... and i know from the other mother coraline __**never **__broke a promise before... so little chance she will now" _ i thought as i hid close to the front door and looked around to make sure the other mother wasn't close before walking to the front door. Quickly hiding when it suddenly opened...

It wasn't the other mother who came in thankfully... rather... it was the other father... he looked rather awfull if you asked me... the other mother punished him badly for almost telling to match...

_"Poor guy... i wish i could help him escape as well" _i thought, gasping when the other father looked at me. Giving me a small nod before he walked off while leaving the door wide open.

_**"He knows! He knows i helped coraline get away and now he wants to save me" **_i thought, waiting until he was gone before i leaped threw the door and into the night garden were i hid in the bushes and waited...

"Oepsie dayey... forgwot two lwock da doow" i heard the othet father call when i was safe in the bushes, before he re-appeared in the doorway, looking around to make sure i was out off sight as it seemed before he closed and locked the door, making a total silence fell over the other realm...

_"I wonder were coraline is now... " _i thought as i looked up at the moon with a sad look. Praying for coraline to stay were she would at least be safe... even do it would mean i wouldn't be able to cross over to the real world.. my one and only friend would survive... and that was worth more to me then anything...

I was musing over things like this when i suddey fell something between my legs... it was cat... he was making eights between my legs while rubbing his face affectionally against my leg. Causing me to crouch down and scratch the creature behind his ear.

_"Come on... coraline is waiting for you"_ he whispered when i was close enough. This made me look at him with widen eyes before i nodded. Cat then jumped away and let me to a window that was half opened. Cat went throught first then slipped the window far enough open for me to pass throught as well... After which i tip toed after him to the room the portal was in.

"hey there wybie…" Coraline smiled when she saw me, coming from the door between the real world and our world. "Cat helped me find a way to set you free… so you can come with me…"

After she said this she showed me two green buttons and a green bobbin yarn she had kept in her pocked. When I saw the yarn I visicly backed away and if I could I would yelped as well… the memory of the other mother sewing my cheecks in that awfull grin still fresh in my memory.

_Soon after coraline had headed off to beth the other mother went looking for me. She found me in the garden where I was helping the other father with watering the many plants. _

_"You and I have to chat for a moment..." The other mother grinned in a way that gave me the chills. _

_"That's not good" screamed a little voice in my head. "She's stuck angry at you because you didn't smile when she wanted that" _

_I knew I should have been smiling when she said that... But I just couldn't... I could not smile knowing that the other mothert would propose to sew buttons in the eyes of Coraline tonight... Which would mean (if she said "Yes") that she would get stuck here forever... _

_"So… now what compelled you to __**disobey**_ _me just now" The other mother asked with a smirk on her face as she played a little with a bobbin yarn _

_I shrugged in return, before i looked at the window. I knew the window was a passage into the real worlf as well... the real world... were coraline was from... not really getting what came over me when i refused to smile either... i was a rag foll designed to obey the other mother's every wish... but in that one amazing moment... i had fell like i had a will and a mind off my own... that i could fend off the other mothers evilness and be my own person. _

_"Even do it's nonsense... she is and will always stay in control..." __i thought as i hopelessly held my face in a grin after which she mend a piece off yarn in either one of my cheecks to force me to smile forever. "__She is in control forever.. " _

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! I am not gonna use it to hurt you..." coraline's soothing voice called me out off my memory... which made me instandly calm down. "I am gonna use this to help you escape this hell"

I cocked my head at her in confusion when she said this. Help me? How was a pair off buttons and some yarn gonna help...

All off a sudden a thought hit me that made me look up at her with a smirk on my face. Quitly holding still as coraline used a pair of scissors to cut my black button eyes off after which all i fell was her soft hand on my cheeck as the needle moved threw what should be my skin.

"Almost done... you still doing okay wybie?" Coraline asked me when she had mended on one eye. Smirking i nodded after which coraline continued with the other eye.

"Ee vuala! All done" coraline smirked after a short while. "What do you think?"

Coraline held up a small mirror before me. And when i looked into it... i smirked when i saw the new buttons were a beatifull green instead of omminious black. I wanted to mouth a "_thank you" _but i was suprised when suddenly some strange unsure sounds left my mouth.

_"__**I TALKED **__i actually managed to make sounds with my mouth!" _I thought excitedly, even do i didn't know how this was possible all off a sudden..

"Wybie... did you just try to _**talk?**_" Coraline asked with a gasp. I nodded but just when i wanted to open my mouth to try again i heard a sound that made me instandly close my mouth again and quickly pulled a slightly suprised coraline behind the fallen beedle closet after which i motioned her to be very quite at which coraline nodded as a sign she understood...

_**Normal POV**_

"Coraline...you can come out nooow... i know your there..." the other mother called... standing in the doorway with her arms in her side.

Behind the closet the other wybie looked at coraline with a calm look after which he shook his head... she didn't knew for sure they were here.. it was another one off her tricks...

_"We have to get into the portal somehow..." _coraline whispered, before she peeked around the corner to see if there was something... anything... close by them that she could pick up and throw to disreact the beldum so they coulf slip in the portal... but there was no such thing in sight...

But just as coraline wanted to get up and make a bold move to allow the other wybie to escape into the real world a loud "_**BANG**_" was heard somewhere else in the house, making the beldum smirk and rush to the sound, thinking it was coraline...

_"Okay let's go!" _Coraline whispered after she had made sure the beldum was gone. The other wybie nodded and quickly opened the portal to the real world. Allowing coraline to move in first. And as the other wybie closed the little door that let to the other world and looked back one more time ... he silently prayed this was the last te he would see this place...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that i end the story! I hope you all enjoyed it!

_**A/N**_

I always fell that _(had he been alive when she came back) _coraline would have _**most certainly **_at least have made a _**attempt**_ to help the other wybie escape.

Just to clarify: the buttons are most likely what made the beldum able to control her rag dolls were the magic sawdust _(see the theorizer on youtube for more on this) _gave the dolls life. So by changing them coraline was in control off him now... allowing him to learn to speak and to come with her to the real world.

What made sound that allowed coraline and the other wybie to escape and what will happen after this will be explained in a upcoming oneshot.

That was all for now! I hope enjoyed it! Keep reading and don"t forget to

_**Review! **_


End file.
